We Are Not Alone
by StarAngel Caelum SunSoar
Summary: [Genx fic]Ever since Boris took over Russia, things have gotten worse. A group of kids are fighting for a world that they have only heard in stories told by their parents. A free world
1. You Can't Control Me

**We Are Not Alone**

By:

SCS

_**Key Guide:**_

**Silver Rye X Brooklyn Kingston -** Allison Kingston (16), Alexion Kingston (15), and Shae Kingston (13)

**Amy Makaio X Kai Hiwatari -** Keahi Hiwatari and Mahina Hiwatari (16-17)

**Chandra Mandaya X Garland Seabolt X ****Amaya Ryusumi**** -** Taku Seabolt (18), Tsukiko Seabolt (15)

**Elektra Volerance X Bryan** **Kyznetsov**** - **Ilya Kyznetsov and Aleksandr Kyznetsov (15-16), Apollymi Kyznetsov (12-13)

**Sophia Rayne X Miguel Aston –** Ana Aston (18), Bella Aston (16), and Veloce Aston (15)

**Aki Rye X Nameless OC** – Acheron Rye (19), Savitar Rye (17), Ruin and Amber Rye (15-16)

**Tala X Aoki Ivanov** – Meru Ivanov (15), Anya Ivanov (8 months!)

**Johnny MacGregor X Ryvir Exus** – Gavin MacGregor (8) and Ryeli MacGregor (6)

**Natalia Grosse X Kenny Johnson** – Troy Johnson (14) and Adrenna Johnson (10-11)

**Ian Nikolaev X Nameless OC** – Nikita Nikolaev (10-11)

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beyblade characters.**

**Silver, Allision, Alexion, Shae, Aki, Acheron, Savitar,Ruin, Amber**©**Me**

**Amy, Keahi, Mahina, Chandra, Taku**©**AngelDranger**

**Amaya, Tsukiko**©** Wild Kitsune**

**Elektra Volerance, Ilya, Aleksandr, Apollymi**© **Unknown**

**Sophia Rayne,** **Ana, Bella, Veloce**© **Unknown**

**Aoki, Meru, Anya**©** Doomflower**

**Ryvir, Gavin, Ryeli**©** Hound of Hell**

**Natalia, Troy, Adrenna**©** Freezewind**

**Nakita**©** Unknown**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **You Can't Control Me

A young man, no more than 15 leaned against a brink wall in the cold dank streets of Russia. He had piercing gray eyes, an orange shade of hair that was naturally tipped black. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his trench coat. A cigarette hung out of his mouth. He took a puff before letting it drop to the snow covered cement and crushing it with his boot. " Lexie," his sister Allison touched his shoulder. " I thought you said you would quit."

Alli Kingston had bright emerald eyes, black hair and orange bangs. She looked earnestly up at her younger brother from where she was sitting. Alexion sighed. " I'm trying." He mumbled uncomfortably. " Honestly Alli, I'm trying." He hated telling his sister a lie, but if he didn't…she'd get all worked up about it and end up crying.

Alli dropped her hand and wrapped her arms around her jean-clad knees. " You think you got caught?" She asked in a hush tone and buried her face into her folded arms. She shivered lightly against the cold. Alex dropped his black trench coat onto her.

" It's cold," he remarked gruffly and tucked his hands into his own jeans, fingering the packet of cigarettes. Alli gave her brother a thankful smile and pulled on the over large coat. " They'll be here. Don't worry." He reassured her or himself he wasn't quite sure. He straightened suddenly. " They're here." Sure enough a black shaded figure came into view.

" Hey," The young man greeted. He reached them and hugged Alli. Alex and Acheron exchanged hand shacks. " How have you been?" Acheron Rye was 19 and Ivy-League. Or would have been if he had been able to go to school. After things altered, Acheron had given up school saying his family needed him more. Acheron had black hair that brushed the collar of the blue sweater he wore. Warm blue gray eyes watched his cousins kindly.

" It's getting worse." Alli whispered. " There are patrols and raids every night." She shook her head and her green eyes glittered with unleashed tears. " I think Boris suspects that we're still out there." She nibbled her lower lip and gripped her brother's hand. " They took mom and dad." Alex looked away from Acheron's shocked look and tucked his sister closer to him.

" He took them?" Acheron repeated. " He took them." He learned back to the wall with a thump. " Are they still alive?" He demanded.

Alexion hesitated before shacking his head. " Father was publicly executed just…last week." Alli burst into tears as his voice wavered. " We don't know about mom."

" Ash...oh god Ash." Alli sobbed. " There was so much blood. And Shae…Shae saw it." Acheron looked absolutely stricken. Alex hugged Alli harder murmuring softly to her.

" Where is Shae?" Acheron asked pain shining through his eyes. He looked at his cousins and it was all the answer he needed. " Boris too him didn't he? Shae rushed forward and Boris took him. SHIT!" He yelled and slammed his fist into the brick wall ignoring the shooting pain. " Damn him. Damn that bastard."

" He's alive though." Alexion whispered hollowly. " Ash," He spoke Acheron's nickname. " We saw him alive. Barely, but alive." Ash shook his head in denial.

" I didn't think it was be this bad." He moaned and covered his face. " Anything else I should know?" He dropped his hand and faced them with a cold mask. The only thing that betrayed him, telling them that he wasn't calm, was his hands that were fisted so tightly blood dripped.

Alli and Alex exchanged looks. " They executed Mr. Dickenson late week with father." Alexion took it upon himself to tell his cousin. " We are dieing off one by one. The Origin is collapsing." The Origin was a rebel organization whose main goal was to bring Biovolt down.

The Origin was composed to all the bladers that once were. Even the Neoborg had joined in on the fight. But so far…all attempts were fatal. Ever since Tyson had lost the world championships to the new and improved BEGA, Boris had taken it upon himself to hunt down each and ever single blader that opposed him.

What was even more shocking was…Boris had personally killed Voltaire Hiwatari in public almost 20 years ago. His statement was made loud and clear. He had never need the old man. And any who dared to oppose him would be executed publicly.

The remainder of the bladers still loyal to the BBA fled to America and formed The Origin. However several of the bladers had stayed behind in Russia, such as the Kingston family. Their job was to keep the rest of The Origin updated on Boris. Hoping that his clutches hadn't reached too far. But…however only the Americas and Japan remain free.

Acheron sighed and ran his hands through his black hair, streaking blood through them. " Well have to get Shae out first." He began to pace up and down the small space. " Then we have to move you to America."

Alex shook his head. " No we stay." Alli started and looked up at her brother in confusion.

" Don't be stupid and rash Alexion," Acheron snapped roughly. " You'll die here." The three of them remained silent. It was the truth. If they did remain…high possibility they would die here. The cold chilly wind blew around them Alex glared at Acheron and vice versa.

" Ok please," Alli moved in between the two. " I think Ash is right. Out first priority is to get Shae out." Acheron smiled at Alex victoriously. " And I disagree with Ash too." She threw both of them a look. " We've…our parents have worked so hard here in Russia, right in the snakes nest. We can't just give up everything they've ever worked for!" She looked between them. " Please this isn't the time or place to fight. It's just what Boris wants!"

The two boys seemed just a tab bit embarrassed. They sighed and hugged her. " Sorry." They mumbled to Alli. She rolled her eyes. " Not me! To each other!"

" Do we have to hug?" Alexion asked. Alli hit her forehead to her hand. A smile tugged at both of the boys' lips. A gunshot rang out.

" Shit!" Alex grabbed Alli and shoved her to the floor. Ash hit the floor next to them. " How did they find us?" Alex yelled over the screaming of the innocent people followed by crashing glass and explosions.

" I don't know," Ash yelled back. " But we have to get out of here!" They crawled on their hands and knees into an apartment that had remained standing from the freak raids. They leaned below the window and heard the tucks rumble past. " I don't care what you two say," Ash whispered. " We have to get you out of here."

Alex shook his head. " We can't just pick up and leave. One of us has to go get Shae out of there." They stared at each other, debating who would have the best chance of getting in and out without being caught.

" I'll do it." Came Alli's timid voice. " I'll go and get Shae. Boris doesn't know I even exist. He's only aware of you Lexie." The siblings looked at each other and Alex shook his head.

" Don't be stupid Alli," He remarked gruffly. " I have to do it."

Ash sighed. " I have to agree with Alli on this one." Alex began to protest, but Ash held up his hand. " I know you don't like this Alex. I know you believe you are stronger than Alli. Maybe you are because you're a male and don't glare at me like that Alli." She huffed and muttered " Sexist," under her breath. " But Boris really doesn't need to know there is Alli too."

Alex grumbled but agreed. " Ok…fine but I you." He pointed at Alli, " Aren't back with Shae in an hour, I'm coming to get you. Do you here me?" Alli nodded her head rapid and got to her feet.

" Wish me luck." She whispered, hugged both boys and picked her way through the plaster to get to Biovolt. The building wasn't hard to miss. It rose beyond all other buildings. It was talk and dark…evil was the word to describe it.

---

Alexion followed Acheron down the hall into the formal BBA building. " I think it's time you meet the people we're working for." Ashe stopped in front of a door. " And try to relax…we've got people who were close to Aunt Silver and Uncle Brooklyn." Alex nodded his head. A tight cold knot was in his stomach that just wouldn't go away. Ash flung open the door and stepped inside.

Several people looked up from their spots. Acheron smiled at them. " Hello," He nodded his head and they greeted him back." This is my cousin Alexion." He looked between them." Alexion, meet Keahi Hiwatari." He motioned to the boy standing off to one side. Keahi had a blue, a lot purple, shade of hair and black in the back. He had the oddest shade of purple, not that it was bad. In fact…people think it's the mine reasons why girls squeal whenever they look at him. A single blue shark fin was draw onto his right cheek. " Mahina Hiwatari." Mahina turned and nodded her head at Alexion. She looked a bit like her brother with the purple and black hair but with rather dark pink purple eyes instead of the pink, pink her brother possessed.

" Next you have Troy," He motioned to a young boy with short black hair and green eyes. He looked up from his laptop and tipped his head before hunching back down and typing away. " And you have our cousins, Savitar. Ruin and Amber were listed behind." He explained.

Savitar motioned with his head, " Hey, where's Alli and Shae?" Ash sighed and began to explain what had gone down. After he was finished, Keahi whistled.

" What if Boris is expecting them?" He asked. The Rye and Kingston family exchanged troubled looks.

" We can only hope nothing goes wrong." Ash pointed out. Alex sighed and buried his face into his hands.

Mahina stood up. " Well…we're going to have to come up with a plan. We know Allison has got to have a meeting point with you…which is?"

" The usual," Troy turned in his seat and turned his laptop screen. The virtual layout of the Biovolt tower was on his screen. " According to the information we have, the prisoners should be held somewhere here." He took a pen and tapped the screen. " So…" Calmly he began to explain everything. A screen popped up with a remainder he had mail. " Hold on." Troy muttered and typed away.

" Mahina, Keahi, your parents have sent for you to go back to states. Something has gone wrong." The Hiwatari got to their feet. Mahina left first followed by Keahi.

Keahi turned at the door. " Hopes this works out. We can't afford to loss anymore people." He shook Alex's hand as he passed. He shut the door with a dull click behind himself.

" So…everyone got the plan down?"

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Wow...This took a bit out of me. I'm working on it. But I had fun writing a sad story. This is just the beginning and not all the characters have been introduced. It's going to take some time. So please bare with me. A lot of things have been keeping me from writing, so I'm stretching my time thin.**

**Please read and review to tell me what you think. Thank you.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS

* * *

**

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. 


	2. Tell Me Everything is OK

**Chapter 2** Tell Me Everything is OK

Allison walked up to the Biovolt tower that stood taller than anything else in the city of Moscow. She headed around the surveillance cameras and the guard dogs to the back of the building. She picked the lock of the fencing and slipped inside just as the guards changed positions.

She breathed a quick sigh of relief. She walked up the black flat shiny walls and ran her hands along it trying to find the opening. Her fingers slipped. She pulled back with a soft hiss and saw a thin line of blood appear on her finger. She had found the opening.

Pulling a black pouch out of her back pocket, she selected a thin credit card looking tool and slid it into the crack. Fiddling around for a bit the wall gave a soft creak and the door slid open. Alli breathed a sigh of relief and headed in, steeling herself. " Be brave." She chanted to herself under her breath. " Be brave."

Alli ran down the corridor. She threw open a random door and busted in. She stood there panting for a bit before tearing on down. _Run, she had to run, get away!_ Her mind screamed at her to run faster. Tears pooled and she blinked them away. Shae was counting on her; she couldn't screw this up. It was not an option. Heading down a long flat of stairs, she reached the cells.

Glancing behind her to make sure no one was following, she disappeared in. " Shae?" She called out softly. " Shae?"

" Alli!" Shae's small face appeared from behind some bars. Tears and dirt streaked his cheeks. " Alli!" He began to cry.

" Shh," Alli hurried over and began to pick the lock. " I've got you. Have you seen mom?" Shae shook his head and threw himself into his sister's arms as soon as the door opened. " Ok Shae, it's ok now." She kissed his forehead. " Come on we've got to get out of here."

They headed through an opposing door and froze. None other than Boris and their mother, Silver Rye, were in the room. Silver was shackled to a chair and Boris had a nasty grin. His hand was on Silver's collarbone with the other holding a lock of her hair to his nose.

" Hello Allison, Shae," He greeted with amusement. " Oh Silver, say hello to your children. This is a happy family reunion isn't it?" Silver was crying silently with absolutely no will to fight back. " Oh but Brooklyn is gone and Alexion has abandoned you all."

" Shut up!" They stared at Alli. She had never one yelled at someone before this. " Shut up you sick…wicked b-bastard!" She yelled. " My father was a great man and Alexion would never abandon his family!"

Boris stepped away from Silver and over to Alli with Shae behind her, a familiar smirk still painted on his face. " Just say goodbye to your dear mother."

"Good-bye?" Both of the Kingston's echoed in confusions. As soon as the words left their mouth, the black room lit up. Machines began to run and a single large test tube lit up behind Silver. A human being was floating in green liquid. His eyes snapped open and he turned to look at them. They meet swirling silver eyes.

The tubes and IV connecting with him were ripped off. He punched the glass walls, shattering the glass tube he was grown in. Out dropped a man no more than 16. He had black hair that was naturally streaked violet in places. He reached out and punched a second time. Fist going right through Silver and ripping out her heart. Silver gasped and arched backward. She gazed at her two horrified children; so sorry they had to witness both parents' deaths. Tears streamed down her face. " I love you all." She whispered and slumped into the wooden chair. A single last breath rattled through her lungs. Silver Axis Rye was murdered on May 9th 2025.

Boris threw his head back and laughed. " Meet your half-brother…Brooker." Alli sunk to her knees and continued to stare blankly.

" Half-brother?" Shae chocked out. " That monster isn't my brother!"

Boris chuckled and made a sweeping gesture. " Brooker is from her mother and me." Both reared back in disgust. Their mother would to something like this? " You see all I need to do was take some of her eggs, combined them with me and science. Voila, Brooker. 16 years old, can speak 18 different languages, knows how to survive under any conditions, born to lead and kill. But above all, doesn't need emotions. A perfect child."

Alli struggled up and ran over. She hit Brooker with her small hand in the middle of his chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks unchecked. " You killed my mother!" She screamed in sorrow. " And your own mother." Brooker grabbed her wrist and stared down at her in confusion.

" What is…a mother?" He asked quizzically. He wiped her tears away and stared at the liquid on his figure in confusion. " Why are you crying?" Shae appeared and slammed his fist into Brooker's jaw, propelling him backwards and letting go of Alli.

" Don't ever touch her," He growled. For a 13 year old, Shae had a mean right hook. He grabbed Alli's arm and they ran. Alli turned to look at Boris and Brooker. Boris was yelling furiously for guards, but Brooker waved them off. Swirling silver met emerald green. A whisper seemed to speak into Alli's ear.

" I am sorry…" Something else was said but it was lost in the wind that whipped past their ears.

Shae and Alli came to a halt behind s truck. They lifted the sewer cover and dropped down into the water. Savitar Rye hurried over. "Good," He gave Shae a look over. " You guys are late, I thought something might have happened." He studied their faces. "What's wrong?" Savitar had blond hair that was streaked black in random places. Amber eyes looked at them with worry.

" Nothing," Shae chocked out and began his trek down himself. Alli followed him, ignoring her cousin's confused expression.

" Hurry!" Troy yelled from the door of the private jet. As soon as the 3 scrambled in, it took off. Alexion appeared out of the cockpit and embraced Shae them Alli.

" You didn't find mom?" The pair went silent. Acheron appeared from the cockpit and Shae grabbed Alli's shirt, burying his face into her stomach.

Alli ruffled his hair, trying to comfort him while dealing with her own pain. " We saw her Alexion." She used his full name and he knew something was wrong. The rest of the people took in a sharp breath. " Brooker murdered her."

" Murdered?" Troy echoed. " Murdered her? That's another one!" He cried out, wondering how he was going to tell the grown ups about this.

" Who's Brooker?" Acheron whispered out. His fists clutched tightly.

" Half brother," Shae moved his face from Alli's stomach. " He's Boris and mom's son." Everyone in the plane looked physically sick.

" No…" Alex shook his head, " She…she would really do that?"

" Start from the very beginning," Savitar ordered. Alli took a deep breath and began.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**I think I'm losing people to read and review my stories. ; So how was this chapter? To dark? Not good enough? Not long enough? Please give feedback and I'll reply.**

**I have a question: Would you read a Harry Potter Fanfic I wrote?**

**Please read and review. Much love.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS

* * *

**

© Copyright2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.


	3. Imaginary Heroes

**Chapter 3** Imaginary Heroes

Keahi scowled down at the piece of paper in his hand. " What's wrong?" Mahina asked, peering over his shoulders.

" Nothing," Keahi muttered and crumbled the paper in his hand. " Come one, we just got redirected again." Mahina made a face and fingered her moon charm. Keahi nudged her. " Relax, we'll be safe." He headed off.

Mahina snorted and hurried after him. " I didn't mean it like that! Hey Keahi, listen to me! Keahi!" She yelled after his retreating for. She was rewarded with Keahi's laughter. " Stupid twin brother." She grumbled.

---

They stood on the helipad and a plane pulled in. The door slid open and Troy climbed out, followed by the Rye and Kingston family. Keahi's eyebrow rose as Savitar carried a young girl down in his arms. Troy hurried into the building. " Good to see you Mahina, Keahi." He spoke as he past. " Allison got sick from some water at one of the stops. We'll be needing medical attention."

Mahina nodded. " Of coarse, come on in. We've got good and bad news to share."

Judy Tate checked over Allison. Judy didn't look much like her original self from the past. Her eyes, a dead blue and gray streaked her hair. Max Tate, her son had been among the first to die. Keahi however looked at Alli with something fascination that couldn't be described.

" She'll be ok right?" Shae asked fearfully and clutched Alli's hand.

Judy turned with a wary smile, " She should be, just a fever that needs to be broken." She stared at Shae and murmured, " Max" to herself. Shae nodded and curled up against Alli.

He murmured to her quietly. " You hear that Alli?" He whispered into her ear. " You'll be ok."

---

Troy dropped his hands. " This is bad. Both Mr. and Mrs. Kingston are gone…you sure?" Shae glared at Troy. " Yeah I'm sure." He snapped. " Boris took pride in killing them and I saw. It. With. My. Own. Eyes!" He punctured each word.

" Hey lay off." Troy snapped and stood up to face Shae, who scowled at him.

He sneered coldly. " Nerd." He spat out. Everyone winced at Troy's expression.

" Better a nerd than a helpless cry baby." Troy yelled back.

" Stop it you two." Mahina held them apart. " Now is really not the time to fight." Alexion took hold of Shae's shoulder and hulled him back.

" Don't act like this Shae." Alex growled.

Shae twist and turned, " Don't tell me what to do Lexie!" He shouted back. " Alli and I were the ones to see them die. You don't even care!" He spat out and ran out of the room.

" I'm really sorry about Shae," Alex ran his hands through his hair.

Mahina patted Troy's shoulder and nodded at Alex. " I'm sure we all understand, Shae's angry and confused."

" Let's get to work," Acheron pulled out several files. No matter how much they wanted to mourn for the deaths…there wasn't time. Work needed to be down. This war needed to be stopped.

---

Keahi opened the door to Allison's room. He peered in to meet sleepy green eyes. " Hi." He shut the door behind him.

" Hi," Alli mumbled with a weak smile. " Not to sound mean or anything. But who are you?" Keahi chuckled and pulled up a stool to sit down by her.

" I'd say the same thing," He patted her hand. " But a lot more colorful." He teased and offered her his hand. " Keahi Hiwatari." Alli gave him a smile and shook his hand weakly.

" Nice to meet you. Alli Kingston by the way." She glanced around. " Where are my brothers?"

" Talking with the rest of the crew." He patted her hand again. " So…are you ok?"

Alli looked at him listlessly. " I don't know. Am I ok?" They looked at each other silently before Alli burst into tears. " I just want to go home." She sobbed and looked at him. " I just want to wake up in my bed and this is all a bad dream. I want to see my mother standing at the stove making waffles for breakfast. Even if they are burnt." She gave a dry laugh. " I want to see her shuffling papers and smiling at us, like the whole world is perfect. I want to see my dad again. I want to see him swing Shae around, give Alexion new beyblade parts to tinker with. Most of all…" She paused and gave him a desperate look. " I want him to tuck me in at night. Kiss me on the forehead and tell me, everything is going to be alright."

Keahi didn't really know the reason why, but he did it anyway. He wrapped Alli in his arms and rocked her back in forth. Murmuring into her ear everything was going to be all right. He was going tell her that she was going to wake up one day and find out this was all a dream. But he thought better of it. It wasn't s joking matter, even if he had good intentions behind the statement.

" Alli?" Shae stood in the doorway. Tears made his gray-green eyes shine. Alli tried to sit up but got nowhere. Keahi supported her up.

" Come here," She folded Shae into her arms and offered him comfort even when she was hurting inside herself. " Shh, it's ok baby." She kissed his forehead. " Alexion and I are still here for you." Keahi stood and touched her hand.

" I'll wait outside." He tipped his head and watched her eyes will with gratefulness. He closed the door behind him quietly

" You like her don't you?" Mahina stood at the door with her arms crossed. Keahi gave her a look; clearly telling her it wasn't any of her business. " This really isn't the time for a relationship. You know that. And you're my brother, I care about you."

Keahi sighed and gave her a warm smile. " I know you care Mahina and I love you for it." He ruffled her hair. Keahi ran off with Mahina chasing after him.

" You know," Mahina stopped to catch her breath. " I really wish we could jut contact our parents soon." She sat down and took a deep breath.

Keahi was just as winded. " Yeah." He said softly. " I mean how many years has it been?" The siblings stood and watched the snowfall.

" 2 years, 7 monthes, 2 weeks, and 6 days." Mahina said softly. They turned to look at each other. " I mean…since we had…really saw them. Face to face. I know mom and dad are busy trying to save the world and all." She drew small spirals on the snow-covered ground. " But…we're fighting in this war too. Yet, the more we try to help…the more I feel like we never see them."

Keahi sighed and hugged his sister to him. " I know what you mean. But it was our choice to fight this war. Besides, if we did just stay home, we would have never done any of the amazing life saving things. And plus, mom and dad are never home anyway."

" You're right," Mahina laughed softly, trying to forget how much she missed home and her parents. " I'd die of boredom anyway. Besides, I'd probably die young with heart attacks if I was sitting at home nibbling my nails waiting for mail."

They laughed at the image. " Come I'll race you back."

" You're on!" The two raced off yelling.

---

_It didn't matter if it was a time of war. What children need in their lives weren't burdens that they couldn't handle. They need a life of innocence. Even now, all children have a bit of innocence in them. It should never be stripped away._

_However that is what Boris is doing. He's taking everything away, one by one. It was just one of the many reasons he should be brought down. And mark my words: he will be brought down. One way or another, Boris was going to die._

A young girl sat in the cell. She had navy hair and red eyes. She listened to the clunk that singled the change of guards. The lantern light danced into her cell and back out when the guard walked past. She held the only thing she had from her parents before she and her family had been kidnapped. A black book bound with red ribbon. She slid the book shut and glared hatefully at the guards that jeered at her when they past.

_Mark my words: They would all suffer for what they had put me through._

---

Troy curled up in a chair, laptop in his lap. He looked over the Biovolt plans in Siberia that Ilya Kyznetsov had sent over. He noticed some fine script in the corner of the stolen files. He squinted down a cursed. It was too small. He doubled clicked to pull up a bigger image of the text. " Oh shit…GUYS!" He yelled and tripped over the chair to get out of his room. " GUYS!"

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Alright. Sorry for this late late update. Really sorry. I jsut got home form Midterms and has spent my inteire week studying. Anyway enjoy.**

**Read and review please.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS

* * *

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.**


	4. Our Story

**Chapter 4** Our Story

It was like a never-ending cycle. Ilya grabbed Apollymi and pulled her up. " Stay close to me, we have to find Sasha." Apollymi nodded and clung tightly to her older brother. Her lavender eyes widened with fear. " We're going to be ok," He murmured to her with a squeeze.

Ilya had an almost silvery shade of blond hair. Blue-violet eyes were hooded with just a spark of fear. Behind the calm façade was panic. Sasha had gone missing an hour ago. They had to find him and get out of here; Biovolt was looking for them. " Uh oh," Apollymi piped. " Doggy." Ilya whirled around to look at a Biovolt genetically enhanced dog.

" Damn," He swore. Tearing through two sentences of curse words, he ran down the snow-covered slope, his in arms. " Ilya!" Aleksandr waved from below. Ilya breathed a sigh of relief and slid the rest of the way down.

" Where were you?" He demanded. Sasha motioned to the chopper behind him sheepishly. Sasha or Aleksandr had dark midnight blue eyes and the light silvery hair of the family. Ilya growled at his brother's foolishness. " Come on," He hauled Apollymi up and into the chopper.

" Don't be mad." Apollymi reminded him from her spot. Ilya rolled his eyes and got in followed my Sasha. " Look," Sasha said grumpily, " I'm sorry."

" All buckled up?" The pilot asked from his seat. Ilya grunted a yes, tightening Apollymi's parachute incase of a situation. The pilot took off with the chopper rocking back and forth. Sasha and Ilya yelled at the pilot. " Sorry." The man turned around to grin. " But Boris never said if he wanted you three alive or not."

The three seized up. Sasha's eyes darted to the symbol on the pilot's jacket. Shit. How could he have been so stupid as to not notice it? Ilya gave Sasha a hard glare. The three sat still. Apollymi's eyes flickered around before she kicked Sasha's leg to get his attention. Sasha followed her line of sight. A tranquilizer gun sat innocently against the wall.

A quick grin stole across Sasha's face. He would have kissed Apollymi right then and there. His eyes flickered over to warn Ilya. But Ilya just gave him a pointed look. 'Get on with it already.' His eyes seemed to say. Ilya was always one step ahead in the game. Sasha blew a breath. Meh…

With a sudden rocking moment, Ilya had Apollymi to the ground. Sasha had picked up the gun and shot the pilot who had turned to see the commotion. Ilya pulled open the chopper's door. " JUMP!" He yelled over the wind and they began to fall.

They jumped. Apollymi had yanked the parachute and the family descended to the ground not to gently. They tumbled around in the snow. Ilya yanks both of his younger siblings back down as the helicopter crashed a few miles ahead of them.

" Well…that went well." Sasha smirked, flopping down into the snow. Apollymi just sat quietly at his feet.

Ilya was seeing red. "Aleksandr! Did you know hoe dangerous that was! Have you no shame!" He would have been spitting fire if he could. " You could have GOTTEN US KILLED!"

Sasha cringed. Ilya was using his full name. Ilya was really pissed off. It was only the third time he had seen Ilya like this. " I'm sorry. I really am."

" Sorry doesn't cover it!" Ilya grabbed Sasha' arm and gave him a good shake. " You can't just say sorry and hopes it blows over. If we die, the whole Origin could go down with us. You know that!"

Sasha growled. His fragile hold on his temper snapped. " You think I don't know Ilya!" He roared back. " I'm not fucking stupid. I know that risks! Don't talk to me like you're talking to some fucking five year-old!"

" Well act your age and I won't hound after you!" Ilya shouted back equally loud.

Apollymi pulled herself to her feet and cleared her voice. " Stop fighting." Her voice soft and could be barely heard above their shots. But she was heard. The two brothers shimmered down with visible effort. " We have to get to Origin as fast as we can." She took Ilya's hand. " Argue later."

The two stared at her. " Um…Ilya…I think you shouldn't teach Ami anymore." Ilya rolled his eyes. Sasha rebounded quickly. However the trio hurried down the snowy slope. A snowstorm was coming and they didn't want to get caught in it.

"Yo!" Sasha held up his hand and shook the snow out of his hair. Taku Seabolt looked up with a ruggish smile. " You made it." Sasha sighed dramatically.

" What you think I wouldn't. Have some faith in my man!" He slapped Taku's shoulder. Taku grunted at the force of the slap. Ilya came in with Apollymi cradled in his arms. A very, very cross look marred his features. " Oh lighten up Ilya." Sasha waved his brother up and bounded off to greet Tsukiko.

" Rough day?" Observed Taku. Ilya set Ami down with a grunt. " What gave it away?" He asked dryly. Taku shrugged, used to Ilya's mood swings. Ami reached up and grabbed Taku's hand.

" Can I have a glass of water please?" Ami asked. Taku ogled her. " Yeah…water." He muttered faintly. What had Ilya been teaching her? She even acted more grown up then some said people.

---

" Come on Taku!" Tsukiko yelled over the sound of the howling wind. Taku yelled something back but was lost as the wind dragged his words away. Sasha ran to the plane and set some of their things down.

" I think that's the last of it. Ilya has the file and Taku is getting the computer." He ran his hands through his hair and got in after Tsukiko. Ilya hurried in, his hair was wind blown. Apollymi climbed in with the help of Ilya. Sasha buckled her in.

" We're Taku?" Ilya tossed the failed into a spare chair. Tsukiko shook her head and pointed of her ear. Nothing could be heard over the howling snowstorm that was fast approaching. " Well he'd better hurry, or we're not going to be able to fly out of here!" Taku suddenly appeared out of the heavy snow.

Tsukiko helped him get the computer and himself in. " Sorry." Taku panted out. Sasha yelled to the polite and made a motion of lifting off with his hands. The plane zoomed out. The Origin children just prayed they would make it to safety. This entire war might just turn in their favor with the new information they just received. Please let us get there safely. Oh please…

An Unknown Location

There was a scratching of metal against metal. " Come on work!" Veloce hissed softly under her breath. The guards would come back to their post any minute now. The bobby pin she had swiped scrapped and slipped. Veloce growled in frustration. The lock didn't want to be picked.

She sighed, rested her head against the bars and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. A deep breath was taken before Veloce set back to work. The sound of the metal from the bottom of the guard's shoes came echoing down the hall. Veloce looked up in horror. No…crap! She withdrew the pin. A soft click sounded.

It was open. Veloce felt her eyebrow twitch. Of all the times to open it opens for her now! ARG, fucking stupid door! The clicking of boots came closer. Veloce's breath hitched. Oh shit. Should she run…or should she stay.

Everything in her body screamed: Run. Run. She glanced hurriedly around the room. Grabbing the filthy blanket and arranged it on the equally filthy hay, it looked somewhat like she did. Holding her breath, she slipped out and clicked the door back into place.

The clattering of the boots flattered. Veloce squeezed her eyes together. Please…keep coming. The walking continued again. She fled down the hall under the shadows. Her bare feet made no sounds as she went in search for the rest of her family.

Everyone had to get out of here. Even if they didn't survive, anywhere was better than here.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Sorry for this very very very late update. I'm seriously considering giving up quite a few of my stories. If any of you are interested in continuing them for me, send me an e-mail or a review. **

**It's hard juggling all of this.**

**Please read and review.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**

* * *

**© Copyright 2006 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.**


End file.
